


Endings

by typewriiter



Category: COMMUNICATIONS Series - GHOST
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewriiter/pseuds/typewriiter
Summary: Henry Elsner doesn't want to leave, but he knows it will get worse if he doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> h ey, hmu on tumblr @typewriiter-kin :'))
> 
> i really like communications, and this'll end up a series of communications oneshots

Henry was holding on, and he didn't want to let go. It was late at night, way past the time he would usually be asleep, however he didn't think he would be able to sleep even if he wanted to.

As the clock ticked on, a gentle sound off to the side of the room, Henry just held Nancy closer. Soon now, he would be leaving, and soon now, he'd have to let go. Letting go...

He didn't want to. Endings were the worst to him, and..

He felt guilty, so immeasurably guilty, but he couldn't stay. Not with Nancy pleading with him most days never to leave, not with her constantly reminding him of the abuse and manipulation from his mother, begging for him not to shut her out- he couldn't handle it. He had to go.

Slowly, he loosened his grip and slid away from Nancy, his wife, pretending like he wasn't betraying her, breaking his vows. He promised he'd stay with her forever, until "death do us part", and here he was, sneaking out on her in the middle of the night.

Softly, Henry left their shared bedroom with a small suitcase in his hand, the door clicking shut behind him. As he walked down the hallway, the flood of memories that hit him was almost enough to overwhelm.

 _"C'mon, Henry. I want to show you something," Nancy urged him along, pulling him into her sewing room, giddy. Before he could ask, Nancy thrust fabric into his hands. "I want to teach you how to sew. You just learn a couple different stitches, thread the needle, and sew! Easy, right?" That afternoon had ended with his tie sewn to the fabric she had given him._ Henry let out a soft laugh at the memory, nervously pushing up his glasses as he continued along.

The feeling of guilt worsened the further down the hallway he got. It wasn't a long hallway at all, however he kept stopping to look at all the pictures, and he could feel his heart sinking. Why was he doing this? Why did he think this was a good idea? He took a deep breath, shaky as he stopped in front of their wedding picture.

_"You may now kiss the bride," said the minister, and Henry kissed Nancy. He'd already started to cry during his vows, but they were tears of pure joy. Every time he looked at Nancy, he was reminded of just how lucky he was and now he got to marry her! He felt like he couldn't be happier as he smiled at her, her hands in his._

Henry had to force himself to walk away from the picture, instead of taking it off the way and stowing it in his suitcase. He kept walking, but slower now, his steps heavy as he entered the kitchen, nearing the door.. It was when he got there, stopping in front of the door, that his hands were shaking the most. It felt like passed hours while he was standing there, his hand hovering just over the doorknob. Finally, he went to open the door, and that's when he heard a small click and the lights turning on.

He'd been caught, and if he was being completely honest with himself? He was glad.

All he managed to say was one simple apology. One where his voice was soft, cracking with emotion. Then, he was on the ground, bleeding, and it was over. He was gone, and Nancy was left with nothing but his blood and her tears.

To Henry, endings were the worst part of the story, and this was the worst ending of all.


End file.
